


Final Feliz

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fofura, açúcar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: A tarde já estava chegando ao fim, e o céu começava a se tingir de laranja. O calor enfim dera uma trégua, em parte devido à brisa suave soprada pelo mar. Parecia até cena de filme, pensava Teresa.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Final Feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Alo!!  
> Aqui está (atrasadíssima, eu sei) a história do dia 3 do desafio de janeiro, baseada na palavra "concha". Peço desculpas por não ter postado antes, mas simplesmente não consegui escrever nada. A boa notícia é que to quase buscando o atraso, então talvez eu fique em dia com a listinha hoje mesmo :DD
> 
> Essa fic tem uma personagem de criação minha: a Annie, que já apareceu em algumas histórias (veja "Fascinação" e "Primeiro Ano" no meu perfil - são as duas mais antigas). Já o Patrick e a Teresa, claro, não são meus - mas bem que podiam ser, né?
> 
> Boa leitura!

A tarde já estava chegando ao fim, e o céu começava a se tingir de laranja. O calor enfim dera uma trégua, em parte devido à brisa suave soprada pelo mar. Parecia até cena de filme, pensava Teresa.

  
De fato, a agente sentia-se como uma heroína vivendo seu final feliz. Caminhava naquela bela praia ao lado de seu marido - que mais parecia um galã de cinema, com o cabelo úmido e bagunçado e sua camisa aberta. O fato de ele estar todo sorridente com a filhinha dos dois no colo o deixava, na opinião de Teresa, ainda mais bonito. Por vezes, ela se surpreendia suspirando enquanto observava as rugas que se formavam ao redor dos olhos de Patrick quando ele sorria, ou seu jeito cuidadoso de fazer chá, ou qualquer outro pequeno detalhe que lhe parecesse essencial.

Nesses momentos, percebia o quão profundamente ainda estava apaixonada por ele, e sentia como se fosse a garota mais sortuda do mundo. A chegada de Annie acentuara tudo isso, e não eram raros os momentos em que Teresa sentia seu coração dobrar de tamanho ao vê-los interagindo um com o outro. Patrick parecia ter nascido para lidar com crianças...

  
Um bando de gaivotas cortou o céu, e o barulho despertou Teresa de seus pensamentos. Ela viu Annie apontando para as aves e voltando seu rostinho rechonchudo pata Patrick, como se perguntasse ao pai se ele havia visto aquilo.

  
\- Isso, meu bem! São as gaivotas. Tchau, gaivotas!

  
Patrick acenou com a mão livre, sendo prontamente imitado pela pequena. Teresa achou que fosse morrer de um ataque de fofura ali mesmo. Cogitou comentar algo, mas estava tomada por uma sensação tão grande de felicidade que não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer.

  
\- Agora veja isto, Annie! Conchas - continuou Jane. Com a menina ainda no colo, ele se agachou próximo a uma pequena pilha de conchas jogada na areia.

Teresa se agachou também, muito interessada na cena. Annie parecia achar as conchas muito curiosas; analisava longamente os diversos formatos e olhava primeiro para o pai, depois para a mãe, lhes dizendo silenciosamente as coisas novas que aprendera.

  
\- São bonitas, não é? Mas elas devem continuar aqui na areia, está bem? O lugar delas é aqui - disse o ex-vidente, se reerguendo. - Da praia nós só podemos levar fotos e memória.

  
\- Tchau, conchas! - acenou Teresa. Annie, assim como fizera com as gaivotas, se despediu das conchas. Seu ato arrancou sorrisos orgulhosos de seus pais, que achavam que a filha era a menina mais inteligente do mundo.

  
\- Sabia que você pode ouvir o som do mar vindo de uma concha, meu amor? Vou contar uma história que aconteceu há muito tempo atrás...

  
Annie soltou um bocejo e se achegou ao colo do pai, sonolenta. Já estava adormecida quando Teresa e Patrick retornaram ao hotel. 

  
Naquela noite, quando o ex-vidente perguntara a sua esposa o motivo dela ter estado tão quieta durante o passeio, ela respondera com toda a sinceridade:

  
\- Eu estava tão feliz vendo a minha família que fiquei com medo de explodir se abrisse a boca.

  
Patrick sorriu amplamente com aquela resposta, fazendo várias rugas surgirem ao redor de seus olhos.


End file.
